


Phosphenes

by viewfromthe34thfloor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewfromthe34thfloor/pseuds/viewfromthe34thfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my previous Allydia drabble, <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/965790">Dalliance</a></i>. Lydia reveals that sometimes, when she looks at Allison, she sees stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phosphenes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 100 Most Beautiful Words in the English Language List: Phosphenes - The coloured lights and stars you see behind your eyelids when you rub your eyes. AU set during S3 Ep1.

There’s something hilarious about watching Allison grasp for words that stay tantalizingly out of reach, Lydia thinks to herself. The more flustered she gets, the cuter it is. The idea that she, Lydia, queen of reading social cues and catching sneaking glances and noticing _everything_ \- that she wouldn’t notice that her best friend has it bad for her? It’s laughable. Not that she’s going to tell Allison that right now. From the wide-eyed stammering coming from her best friend, Lydia could tell that Ali is stunned to have slipped up at all. She moves the half-foot forward into Allison’s personal space, pressing one perfectly manicured finger to her lips. “Shush now. We can talk about this when you drive me home.” Allison’s bottom lip is quivering as Lydia spins on her heel and walks away.

\---

By the time school’s over and Lydia has stalked her way over to Allison’s car, her best friend is already there. Sitting in the drivers seat, staring blankly out of the front windscreen, her hands gripping the wheel so tightly her knuckles are bone white. Lydia slips into the passenger seat and leans forward to turn the radio off; Allison pulls away automatically. She immediately starts a monologue that she’d obviously been working on all day.

“Lydia, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I don’t know what came over me. I mean, you’re my best friend and you mean the world to me and maybe yes sometimes I think about you and it makes me feel like I’m on fire or falling apart or… something, but that doesn’t mean anything right? It’s just a thing that happens to teenagers sometimes. It’s just a crush.” Allison continues on in this vein for the entire drive to Lydia’s house, without turning to look at her, not even once. She stops the car, words still spilling from her lips; “It’s just a crush.” It takes a lot of self control to keep Lydia from laughing out loud, but she just manages to contain her mirth to her eyes. Without even undoing her seatbelt, she reaches over to where Allison is sitting, pulling at the lapel of Ali’s jacket, turning her to to face her, finally. Lydia almost purrs her response. “If you say so, _Allison_.” It’s the way that Lydia stresses the middle syllable of Ali’s name that has her brow furrowed, confusion evident. Lydia’s long fingers are still tugging at Ali’s jacket, until the distance between them is mere inches, even though it still feels like miles to Lydia. She glances between Allison’s cocoa eyes and the cupid’s bow of her lips, dragging out these last few moments. Lydia feels like she’s about to drive off a cliff, a life-changing moment, one which she’ll always think back to.

It’s when Allison closes her eyes, breathing erratic, that Lydia takes makes her move. It’s easy to slide her hand from Ali’s collar to the back of her neck, grabbing onto the silky strands of her hair, and then their lips are so close that Lydia can feel the other girl’s exhalation on her lipgloss. That’s it; the eroticism of breathing in the air that Allison just exhaled, and Lydia’s fragile control is broken. She tilts Allison’s head to hers and their lips meet as though they were always meant to find each other. Maybe Allison was surprised by the contact, because for the first, long second, she’s frozen and Lydia could almost growl at the reluctance - no-one rejects Lydia Martin - but then her lips are skating against Lydia’s, and it’s everything she knew it would be.

For Allison, the kiss is dreamlike; something she’d imagine over and over, but ever the hottest of her fantasies didn’t compare to this. Lydia’s thumb running along the line of her jaw, the scent of her minty lipgloss, the way her tongue licked into the warmth of Allison’s mouth - she was melting, devastated by the contact. When she tried to pull back, wanting to ask, confirm somehow, that this was really _Lydia_ that she was making out with, in her car, like a goddamn teenage cliche - Lydia refused to let her move away, speaking against her lips so quietly that Allison has to strain to hear her. “Did you know that there’s a word for the coloured lights and stars you see when you close your eyes? _Phosphenes_.” She sits back, and it’s only now that Allison sees the complete openness, the honesty in her gaze. Lydia doesn’t take her eyes from Allison’s face as she speaks again. 

 “It isn’t scientifically possible, but I see those same stars every time I look at you.”


End file.
